Sports
by KNDFANGIRL
Summary: Abby, Hoagie, Wally, and Kuki try out for their own sports for school. Better then it sounds! Please read and review!


**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing. **

**Author's Note: HAPPY RANDOM DAY! Yes, it is finally the last day...so sad...BUT I came up with two one-shots today! WOO HOO! They might not be the best but at least I was able to do the whole week! This was just a story I wrote on paper BEFORE I wrote The Dance first draft...I just typed it up and perfected it. I hope you guys like it! **

**PLEASE READ, ENJOY, AND REVIEW! **

* * *

><p>"Did you guys hear about sport try-outs today?" Steven asked a chocolate skinned girl wearing a red hat atop her head along, with a Blond Aussie and a boy with tinted yellow goggles, wearing a flying cap.<p>

"Yeah, Abby heard."

"What about you guys? Are you guys going to try out for anything?" Steven smirked.

"I don't know yet," Wally responded.

"Me neither," Hoagie agreed.

"Whatever. I was thinking about doing alittle advertisement, we need all the help we can get on the football team."

"Good luck with that," Abby scoffed.

Steven shook it off and ran to talk to another group of teens.

"I don't see why we need a sport." Hoagie moaned, as the three teens walked the hall.

"…Because…Sports are awesome!" Wally rejoiced.

"Sports hurt."

"Yeah, if you stink!" Wally laughed.

"All Abby is saying is, she is picking her an easy sport," said Abby.

Hoagie nodded, "Me too. I have to pick one though because my mom said I needed more exercise."

"Wimps," Wally mumbled.

"Hey! Where's Kuki?" Abby wondered.

Wally and Hoagie examined the hallway, but no sign of Kuki.

"I haven't seen her all morning," Wally admitted.

"Look!" Hoagie pointed to a figure running into the gym, "She just ran into the gym!"

"Why would she go in there?" Abby questioned her nerdy friend. **(Hoagie: Hey! I am not nerdy! Wally: *cough* Yes, you are. *cough*)**

"That's what I saw."

"Yeah, but just last week you said that you THOUGHT you saw a chilidog doing yoga in class," Abby replied.

"It was!"

"It was the teacher!"

"No it wasn't!"

Abby slapped her palm over her face.

"I believe him," said Wally.

"Fine, then let's go see."

The three friends burst into the gym to see…cheerleading practice.

"Cheerleading!" Abby cried in shock.

"Look! There's Kuki!" Hoagie gestured his finger to a raven haired girl, with gorgeous Violet eyes getting ready to try out.

"Next we have…Miss Sanban," announced a girl reading a sheet of paper.

Kuki took a deep breath and began amazingly. She cheered her heart out with the school's regular cheer with flips, kicks, cartwheels, and many other amazing stuff.

"Whoa, she is good," Wally grinned in amazement.

Abby and Hoagie nodded in awe.

"Good work Miss Sanban!" the girl beamed.

"Thanks!"

Once Kuki finished she breathed heavily and made her way to her friends.

"Did you guys see me? Was I good?" Kuki questioned her friends.

"Amazing!"

"Spectacular!"

"Awesome!"

Kuki blushed, "Thanks. Hey Abby, you should try out!"

Hoagie and Wally began to laugh and Abby eyed them in confusion.

"Yeah, I would love to see Abby in a cheerleading outfit!" Hoagie cried in his fits of laughter.

"What's so funny about that?" Abby glared, places her hands on her hips.

"Come on Abby, you and I both know that your not into that kind of stuff! You wouldn't even be caught in a dress, so like you would ACTUALLY wear one of those cheerleading outfits!"

Abby was in rage. She slipped off her hat and hit Hoagie upside the head with it.

"Abby'll show you!" Abby shouted.

Abby picked up some pompoms and began the cheer doing back flips, front flips, and other stuff.

Hoagie and Wally's jaws were nearly to the floor.

The cheerleading captain made her way over to Abby with a grin plastered onto her face, "Pretty good job!" She complimented Abby then turned to everyone, "We'll post tomorrow who all made it!"

"That was pretty good," Hoagie admitted as Wally gave a small nod.

"It was too easy," Abby smirked slightly, tilting her hat more to cover her face.

"Hey Hoags, why don't we go check some other sports?" Wally offered as Hoagie bit his lip.

Hoagie pondered on it for a split moment but nodded as both Wally and he exited the gym.

"I can't believe you tried out," Kuki beamed over at Abby.

"Yeah, well, I just decided to go ahead and try it and prove them wrong, plus if Abby gets in, I want Hoagie and Wally to be the first one's to know," Abby explained with a chuckle.

Abby and Kuki laughed at the thought.

* * *

><p>Their feet moved a steady pace against the grass as Wally and Hoagie talked amongst themselves.<p>

"Yah think if she got in, she'd go through with it?" Wally wondered.

"If Kuki gets in then yeah and if Abby gets in…she won't go through with it," Hoagie conceded.

"Do you think Abby could make it?"

"It's possible. _Anything _is possible though; tree houses in love, giant rainbow monkeys, people turning into senior citi-zombies…"

Wally nodded slowly, "True."

"Who really knows? She was pretty good."

"Hey mate, yah want to go over and look at the soccer or football now?"

"Football is pretty dangerous…" Hoagie bit his lip, "What about tennis?"

"Girly sport!" Wally shouted. **(No offence to tennis players) **

"No, it is not!"

"Yes, it is! Let's just go try football and then soccer," Wally suggested.

"Why do you really not like tennis?"

"I just told yah and you'll never catch me trying out for cruddy tennis…never ever!"

* * *

><p>"Did you say you boys wanted to try out?" A girl looked over at Hoagie and Wally.<p>

Hoagie nodded as Wally gave a scowl.

"Okay! Who's first?"

"No cruddy way I'm doing this," Wally crossed his arms.

"Come on Wally, if you do then…," Hoagie heaved an upsetting sigh, "I'll try out with whatever sport you want too."

Wally thought for a moment then agreed, "Fine. Let's get this over with."

* * *

><p>It was now the day where all the sports were listed. Some were better than others at different one's but all in all, it wasn't so bad.<p>

Everyone raced to see the results, once they were up, including the gang.

"Oh no, I didn't make tennis…" Wally said, pretending to be upset when it was obvious he had a sarcastic tone.

"Try to be more upset," Abby rolled her eyes.

Hoagie nodded then looked as well, "Oh great! I didn't make tennis either!"

Abby shook her head at him sadly.

Kuki glanced at the results and beamed to herself as she jumped up and down with glee, "I got cheerleading!"

"That's great," Wally smiled then moved his finger over at the soccer results, "I got soccer! Yes!"

"What about you, Abs?" Hoagie wondered.

"Let Abby check," Abby replied as she looked over at the cheerleading.

Abby sighed.

"Awe, too bad, Abby. Better luck next time," said Wally.

"Or this time, baby!" Abby smirked proudly.

Both Hoagie and Wally were speechless as Kuki squealed with joy.

"Remind me again why we have friends that are girls?" Wally asked Hoagie.

Abby and Kuki both frowned as they slapped his shoulder.

"Oww! What did I say?"

"Great job Abby," Hoagie congratulated as he extended his hand to shake hers.

"Hold up, you still have your soccer," Abby reminded.

Hoagie glanced over with a disappointed and uneasy look, "I got in…"

"Think of it this way, mate. At least they will be cheering for us," Wally smirked as both he and Hoagie chuckled.

The girls shook their heads as they slapped both of their shoulders.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you guys enjoyed that! ;D Well, obviously, Abby would not join cheerleading...I just don't see her as a cheerleader...Anyways, PRETTY PLEASE REVIEW! ANYONE CAN! JUST PRESS THAT BUTTON! <strong>


End file.
